Switching Places
by Gemini66
Summary: What happens when Harry&Malfoy switch places? Malfoy shows interest in Anna, a friend of Harry's. What will he do when he gets a hold of her? What's going to happen when Harry&Anna find out more about their past then they bargained for? Finished.
1. On the Train

Switching Places  
  
What do you think would happen if Harry and Draco suddenly switched places? O.o Yea, me, too, lol.  
  
A/N: Malfoy has a thing for Anna, one of Harry's closest friends. She doesn't like him like he does her, so what does he do when he finally gets a hold of her? See where I'm getting with this? Lol.  
  
Characters ~ Alphabetical Order  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Anna Morison  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Ron Weasley  
  
Chapter One ~ On The Train  
  
"Finally!" Ron said, plopping down when we finally found an empty compartment to sit in, "We'd been walking for hours!"  
  
I sat down next to him, looked up at him, and said, "More like five minutes there, Ronald." I grinned.  
  
"Are you trying to sound like my mother?" He was turning pink.  
  
"Sure I guess." I said with a laugh.  
  
"Well it's working."  
  
"How lucky, I am!" I gave him a hug and laughed again.  
  
Harry and Hermione sat down in the seat on the other side, facing us. Right after, the older witch came by the opened door and asked us her usual question, "Anything off the trolley, dears?"  
  
I got up and headed to where she was standing, telling the others, "I'm gonna go look for some other people."  
  
Hermione got up, "Want me to go with you?"  
  
"Nah." I told her. Then, I looked over at Ron, pointing to the witch, "As for you, don't buy all of her candy, little boy."  
  
"Spoil the fun then!"  
  
We exchanged smiles and I reached up, rubbing his head, "Whatever you say."  
  
I gave them all one last wave and started my search for my other friends.  
  
I didn't get very far, maybe two compartments, before I heard someone yell, "ANNA!"  
  
I turned around and saw Susan running to me. "Ey!" I told her as we hugged.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" She asked me.  
  
"Back there." I told her, pointing to the compartment that I'd just left.  
  
"K. Thanks." She said and ran off.  
  
I continued on. A minute or two later, I heard two loud chuckling laughs. I walked passed that compartment and looked in it. Crabbe and Goyle were laughing at something Malfoy had said.  
  
I looked at Malfoy. He still had the normal slicked-back, silvery-white, hair that he'd had for all these years. He looked at me, and I looked away and kept walking.  
  
About five seconds later, I got this strange feeling that someone was following me. I turned around and saw Malfoy's face; his nose, literally two inches away from mine. (A/N Anyone getting the chills other than me?)  
  
I looked into his silvery eyes, and raised an eyebrow. "And what do you want?"  
  
He had no reply, so I turned and continued walking. He was following me.again. I looked around quickly, found an empty compartment, and went into it.  
  
Right when I turned, he came in, sliding the door closed. "You know what? What do you want from me?" I mean, sometimes I enjoyed looking at him.but.Geez.  
  
He ignored the question and came closer. "Hi, Anna."  
  
Whoa.no 'Hi, Morrison' instead? "Hi, Malfoy. Now, what do you want?" I asked.  
  
"Can't even talk to you?"  
  
"You never talk to a Gryffindor."  
  
"Maybe I changed over the summer.." he whispered evilly. He was looking down at me.  
  
"Ew?" I told him with disgust. "You can leave now, by the way."  
  
"Can." He replied.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, what do you want?" I asked again.  
  
He shrugged right when there was a whistle of the train, signaling that we had gotten to Hogwarts.  
  
He looked at me. "Shall we?"  
  
"Oh so you're wanting to walk with me into the school now?" Oh boy.  
  
"Well yeah."  
  
I decided to give him a try. If Hermione got the wrong idea when she saw us, or Harry or Ron, they'd seriously flip.  
  
He turned to slide open the door and I followed him. I looked around; I couldn't find Harry or any of the others. Oh well.  
  
We had a little trouble getting out of the train, there were a lot more first years this year. When we got off the train, I looked to my left and saw Hagrid, calling out for all of the first years to follow him. I found myself flowing with everyone else to the right.  
  
Everyone started loading up into the horse carriages. Malfoy looked at me as we got to an empty one. He let me get in first and then he followed. He sat right next to me.  
  
When I took a quick look out the little window and saw, Hermione staring with her mouth wide open, Harry and Ron trying to figure out what he problem was. She pointed to our carriage. Right before Harry and Ron looked, I leaned back into the seat, away from the window.  
  
I looked at Malfoy and sighed as our carriage made it's way across the open field towards Hogwarts.  
  
"You okay?" he asked me.  
  
"Yea." I told him and looked straight ahead. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him fidgeting. I gave out small, quiet laugh, in which, he didn't hear.  
  
He raised his arm a little. I could tell what he was doing, so I leaned forward a little, as if I were reaching down to scratch my ankle. I gave him a few seconds to put his arm up on the back of the seat, and leaned up again. "Better?" I asked him.  
  
"Yeah." He sighed out and moved his arm down lower, around my shoulders.  
  
I quickly laid my head on his shoulder. OK what was I thinking? Me? I have no idea what I was doing at that moment. Hermione is really going to kill me.  
  
He laid his head on top of mine, and I got the chills.  
  
"Why haven't you.I don't know.yelled at me yet? Anything?" He suddenly asked me.  
  
"For putting your arm around me and resting your head on mine?" I looked at him, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No. Nevermind." He replied and looked out the carriage window on his side.  
  
"What happened to you? You were doing fine up until you asked me that stupid question. I thought you were actually a sweet person behind the attitude you give everyone at school. I guess I was wrong."  
  
"Yeah, you were." He told me. He took his arm away from my shoulders.  
  
'Uh...hello?' I told myself. "Ugh."  
  
"What now?" He asked me.  
  
"I thought you changed. Why'd you tell me.." I stopped myself and looked back and remembered the look he gave me on the train when he told me that maybe he'd changed. I rolled my eyes.  
  
He brought his head back and looked at me, in the eyes this time. "Why did I tell you what?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
As if he'd read my mind, he said back, "When I said that I'd changed, I didn't mean it for you to think that I was suddenly turning all sweet."  
  
"Figured. I know what you meant."  
  
He suddenly brought his hand to my thigh. I slapped as hard as I could. He took his hand back and began to rub his cheek with it. "Bitch."  
  
I nodded, "Yeah and I had every right to do it, too."  
  
His eyes narrowed and he started to inch closer to me. He had me up against the wall of the carriage, and to my luck, it finally came to a halt.  
  
I flew to the door, which was on the other side, where Malfoy was sitting. He grabbed my arm. "You're gonna be sorry, Morrison."  
  
I ignored him and pulled my arm back. Leaving him there, I paced myself to walk quickly passed everyone else. I needed to find Harry. Bad.  
  
I love this chapter People! R/R! Peace. :) 


	2. At Dinner

Switching Places  
Chapter Two ~ Inside the School  
  
I ran up the stairs, into the school, and to the entrance of the Great Hall. I found Harry, just taking his seat. He looked over and saw me, just as I started heading over to him.  
  
"Hey." He told me.  
  
I didn't answer back, "You will NOT believe what just happened." I said instead.  
  
"Yeah. Why don't you explain. Hermione kept going on and on about how you got in a separate carriage. With Malfoy! Are you nuts?"  
  
"It was okay for a while. He was sweet for about 4 minutes-"  
  
He interrupted me, "Malfoy? Sweet? Don't make me laugh." He looked over to his left and shared a few laughs with George.  
  
I sat on the other side of Harry and continued, "Yeah. Then all of a sudden he asked me why I hadn't yelled at him yet, all he'd done was put his arm around me. Then we started arguing and I looked off. Then.he put his hand on my thigh and.crap.so I slapped him and he called me a bitch. He tried to pin me up to the wall thing, but the carriage stopped, and I flew to the door, but he grabbed my arm and said that I would be sorry. Sorry for what? Sticking up for myself for once?" I said rather quickly.  
  
Harry's eyes got really big. "Sweet little Anna? Slapped Malfoy? Are we talking about the same, sweet, quiet, innocent Anna? Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Never felt better I guess. Never slapped a guy. I feel great." I told him.  
  
He put his arm around my shoulder, "He can't do anything to ya. Not while I'm here." He replied with a smile.  
  
Hermione and Ron came in at separate times a little while after. Hermione sat across from me. "What the heck was going on out there?" she asked me.  
  
I sighed, "There has been evidence that Malfoy can be sweet for at least five minutes." I told her. "And I'm not going to repeat myself to anyone anymore." I told her and Ron.  
  
"Anna slapped the bad boy." Harry told them as he patted my head.  
  
"No way! Anna!" Ron said as he sat on the other side of me. His eyes got as big as Harry's had done. Hermione stayed with her same facial expressions.  
  
I tuned them out and looked over at the Slytherin table and found Malfoy sitting between is two little side-kicks, Crabbe and Goyle, with the most pissed off look on his face, that I'd never seen before.  
  
Ron's POV  
  
I couldn't believe what Anna had done. It was amazing. McGonagall had already sorted the first years into their houses, and Dumbledore had already given them their speeches, so at this time, we were eating.  
  
"Are these.crab puffs?" Anna asked as she picked whatever it was up. She loved those.  
  
"Why don't you eat it and find out. If you die, I'll know not to eat it." I heard someone say behind her, and mine, shoulder.  
  
"Leave her alone, Malfoy." I told him.  
  
"Why should I, Weasley?" he sneered back.  
  
"Because! She didn't do anything to you-"  
  
"Oh, yes she did, but that doesn't matter now. I'll pay her back later." He grinned at her devilishly.  
  
"She had every right to slap you, Malfoy. Didn't you notice what you were trying to do to her? She's not ready for shit like that. And there isn't going to be any paying back from you anymore. You need to go try to rape your mother before you try it all on her." I told him, putting my arm around Anna's shoulder.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to have feelings for little Morrison, now would you, Weasley?"  
  
"She's like a sister to me. Care to re-ask that?" I was getting really pissed at him.  
  
He ignored me and turned a little toward Anna, "I'll see you later, babe." He gave her a nasty wink, turned, and left the Great Hall.  
  
"OK that's just nasty." Hermione said into the silence.  
  
Suddenly, Anna stood up. I grabbed her arm, "Anna don't bother, okay? Ignore him." I told her.  
  
"Ron, it's okay. I'm going to the common room. I'll see you guys later." She told me. I gave her a little nod. She looked over at Hermione and gave her a weak smile. After she exchanged one with Harry as well, I let go of her arm, and she left the Great Hall, her dark brown hair bouncing behind her.  
  
Malfoy's POV  
  
I started heading down the deserted hallway. I needed to think about what I was going to do to Morrison. Anna.whatever. All I knew was that I was going to get her alone. At night and after classes would be best. I wasn't going to go outside after dark either. I didn't really like that forest. Yeah, yeah, call me a baby.  
  
I needed to get closer to her. I needed to find a way to be one of those idiotic friends of hers. I'd rather not. I needed to be.Harry. I mean what was I thinking? Be someone that has been my enemy for how many years? But how?  
  
As I began to walk under the shadows, away from the light, I heard someone coming up behind me, rather quickly. It was Morrison. She was headed to the Gryffindor common room. That would've been perfect timing, if I were Harry, but no.  
  
How could I become Potter for a few days?  
  
When I got into the Slytherin common room, I walked quickly past everyone and up into the dorm. No one was in there yet; they were all downstairs.  
  
After I got changed, I looked out the window next to my bed. In the far distance, there it was, my one chance: A shooting star. I smiled.  
  
Ron's POV  
  
"I'm worried about Anna." Harry continued on.  
  
"Harry. She isn't a little girl. You aren't her father. Cool it down a bit, will ya?" Hermione told him.  
  
"I'm just worried ok? Leave it at that." He replied.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna go up there, and sleep now. I'll check up on her okay? Not that there's any possibility that Malfoy can get in there anyway."  
  
"K. Thanks. I don't want anything to happen to her." He gave out a sigh.  
  
"I.noticed." She told him, and left.  
  
I turned to Harry, "What's with you lately, Harry? All of a sudden, you're all overprotective of her. Anna, that is."  
  
"Because, Ron. Malfoy hadn't done this to her until now."  
  
"Do you like her?" I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No, Ron! Of course not." He looked down at his mashed potatoes.  
  
"Uh huh. I'm going to go up to sleep now. You ready?"  
  
He nodded, "Yeah." 


	3. Where Am I?

Switching Places  
Chapter Three ~ The Next Day ~ Where Am I?  
  
Malfoy's POV  
  
I woke up to the chirping of birds; birds don't usually hang around the Slytherin dorms. I never wake up to nature. I forced my eyes to open in the bright sunlight. Sunlight never shines in the dorms. Something strange was going on. I shuffled around in my bed. I couldn't see very well. Everything was all blurry.  
  
The covers were a reddish maroon. I froze in my series of stretches and looked over to my right. There, layed Weasley. I shot up and screamed at the top of my lungs, almost like a little girl. Never again will I do that.  
  
Weasley, and the other Gryffindor losers woke up, rubbing their eyes. Weasley came over towards me. "Harry? Harry, are you okay?"  
  
I blinked a few times. "What did you just call me?"  
  
"Harry.?" He wrinkled up his nose.  
  
Then it hit me. Last night. The shooting star. I grinned mentally to myself. "Uh.sorry, Ron. I guess I had a.nightmare or.something. I'm ok." I nodded and looked around to find Potter's glasses. Did I just call him Ron? Oh damn.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I stretched in my four-poster bed. Morning. First day of classes. I was very excited.  
  
"Morning." I heard Anna mumble. I looked over at her, and we both sat up in our beds at the same time.  
  
"Mhm." I muffled back. I rubbed my eyes.  
  
"Do we gotta go to classes today?" She asked as she stood up.  
  
"Yes we have to go to classes, Anna! Why would we not?" I said quickly, waking fully up.  
  
"Because I don't wanna go." She wined.  
  
"Why? Malfoy?" I asked, standing up as well.  
  
She shrugged and gave out a loud yawn.  
  
"You really don't need to worry about hi, Anna. He can't do anything to you, and you don't have anything to worry about." I told her.  
  
"Will all you quit telling me that? I'm not scarred that, one night, he'll brake down the common room door and beat the shit out of me, when no one's here. I'm not scarred. Okay?" With that, she grabbed her clothes, and left into the bathroom to get ready.  
  
Anna's POV  
  
After I brushed my teeth, changed, and got completely ready, I came out of the bathroom, and headed down to the common room. Ron and Harry were or one of the sofa's, deep in conversation.  
  
When I stepped down off of the last step on the staircase, my shoe clicked as it came down to the floor, and caught the boys' attentions.  
  
"Hey Anna." Ron gave me one of those guy nods. And Harry just looked at me, staring.  
  
I slowly looked back at Ron, "Hi."  
  
"Hermione already left for breakfast. All she said was, 'I think I said something to push Anna's button's. I think she's mad at me now, so I'm gonna go.' What is she talking about?" He asked me.  
  
"I have no idea." I lied.  
  
"Ok well, ready to go? I'm mad hungry." He grinned.  
  
I rolled my eyes, "When are you not? Come on, let's go."  
  
We left the common room, me being in the middle of the two. Harry had been acting.fishy this morning. He never talked; just stared.  
  
Suddenly, I felt a hand slide up on my lower back. It was Harry's. I mean, usually, he'd sometimes put his arm around my shoulder or something, but not it places.like that. I looked over at him, raising an eyebrow. I took a quick glance at me, and I could see a sideways-grin forming. After I blinked quickly a few times, I looked back straight ahead, thinking that what he was doing was normal. What the real Harry did.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
OK I didn't know what in the hell was going on, but I needed to find Malfoy, I mean, myself. I needed to find myself. Did that make sense? Waking up and seeing Goyle in the bed right next to yours, isn't the most pleasant thing to do. I mean.to go through. Whatever. I can't even think anymore. I was in a body that I would've died to not be in. Malfoy planned this. He did it, and he's going to pay.  
  
That is.if we can find a way to get back into ourselves. Will I ever be me again, or the Ferret-Boy forever?  
  
Malfoy's POV  
  
I sat down next to Anna at the table when we got to the Great Hall. She'd been staring at me. Did she see me, not Harry?  
  
"What?" I asked her.  
  
"Nothing." She scratched her nose, moving on.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothin! Geez! You've been acting very weird lately. You know that?" She replied, tucking her hair behind her ear. I watched and licked my lips.  
  
"And your point is?" I asked, and got a 'go-to-hell' look in return.  
  
I looked towards the Great Hall entrance and saw me starring at me. I mean.I saw my body staring at this one. I looked pissed. I look good. Heh. Not because Potter's in there. I enjoy looking at myself.  
  
Potter came towards me. I looked back at his little gang, like nothing was wrong.  
  
"We need to have a talk.Potter." Eheh.  
  
"I don't see why, Malfoy. I didn't do anything, and there isn't a problem here. Well, there is now that you're here."  
  
"Yeah, Malfoy. Leave." Ron said to him. With that, he turned around, and left towards the Slytherin table.  
  
"Wonder what his problem is." Hermione told Anna. She shrugged.  
  
Ron suddenly started to blink a few times, "Hey.Slytherins play against Hufflepuff today. Does anybody want to go? Cause.I still think that Hufflepuff can beat them. I wanna see the look on Malfoy's face. When he loses.again." He laughed.  
  
"Well when you say it like that, I'll go." Granger said, and smiled at Ron. Disgusting.  
  
"Do you wanna go, Banana?" Ron asked Anna.  
  
"No.and don't call me that. You know I hate it" She said, not looking up.  
  
"Fine." He raised an eyebrow, and slowly turned towards me.  
  
"You gonna go, Harry?" Granger asked me.  
  
Then it hit me: another chance, again. I came back from thinking and told her, "Nah. I wouldn't want all of that time to go to waste, watching Malfoy play Quidditch. I'll stay here. Anna might be able to use some company anyway. Right, Anna?"  
  
"Heh. Yeah.sure." She said, giving me a small smile. I grinned mentally.  
  
"Oh okay. Cool." Ron replied. 


	4. Harry?

Switching Places  
Chapter Four ~ Durrin' the Quidditch Game ~ Harry?  
  
OK ppl...thanks for all the reviews so far. Some of you are wanting to know what Anna looks like. Anna is me, only a different name, lol. I wanted to go by Brey-Anna a long time ago. I like Anna, too, though, so yea. She's about 5'6". She has dark blue eyes, and really dark brown hair. Her hair's almost to her mid-back, and it's got a few red highlights it. Make since to ya'll now? Ok, on you go. Go read lol.  
  
Anna's POV  
  
After breakfast, Hermione headed out to the field with Ron, to find a 'good seat', while Harry and I headed up to the common room. Harry was walking.really.close to me.  
  
"Um, Harry?" I asked him.  
  
"Uh, yea, babe?"  
  
I stopped dead in my tracks, staring at him, raising my eyebrow, "OK, did something crawl up your ass this morning? You just called me babe." (AN: Ok I kno they probably use 'arse' in England, I used to use it all the time, but I'm stickin w/ the other word.)  
  
He turned around and faced me, "What's so wrong with that?"  
  
OK, I had to admit, maybe 10 percent of me liked Harry, but he's like a brother to me. I couldn't see us going out or anything. That would be just.wrong. I'm pretty sure he feels the same way. Or at least, he said he felt the same.  
  
"You there?" he asked, waving his hand in front of my face.  
  
"Yea.sorry." I told him.  
  
"Is there anything wrong with me calling you babe?"  
  
"No, no there isn't." I decided.  
  
He put his arm around my waist again, which put small shivers down my spine. I bit the side of my bottom lip and thought. I only felt those tingles when I was with Malfoy in the carriage, but I felt them with Harry when we were walking down to breakfast, too. I've never felt them before. I think I liked it, but why was I getting them from two people?  
  
We got to the spiral staircase, which led us straight to the common room. "Ladies first." Harry told me. I looked up at him and gave out a laugh. "What? Go." He smiled.  
  
'OK.' I thought. The day was goin better. I walked passed him and went quickly up the stairs, Harry playfully slapping my ass as I went by. Or, at least I think it was playfully.  
  
After we ran up the stairs, we got to the portrait hole, where Harry said the password. No, I wasn't paying attention to what it was. I haven't at all.  
  
We got into the common room. "Well." I said into the silence. Everyone was gone, watching the game.  
  
I walked over to one of the nearby tables, laying my robe over a chair, and laying my wand in the seat. After, I walked over to the couch and plopped down on it. Harry flowed me.  
  
"Hmm." he said.  
  
I looked completely up at him, "What?"  
  
"Nothin.comere." he told me.  
  
I raised an eyebrow, "Huh? No. I'm too lazy." I told him.  
  
He grabbed my arm and pulled me up, "I said come here."  
  
"Yes, sir." I told him.  
  
He licked his lips, holding onto my arms, "Hmm."  
  
I raised my eyebrow again, "Harry.?"  
  
"What?" He brought his hand up to my face.  
  
"Um.are you okay?" I asked.  
  
"Heh. I'm fine. Are you?"  
  
"Not really." I said.  
  
"Aww.that's too bad, isn't it?" he grinned.  
  
"What the he-" He pushed me down onto the couch, pinning me down.  
  
"Shh." he whispered, bringing his face down to mine.  
  
"Harry!" I rose my voice, but he brought his hand over my mouth.  
  
Whispering in my ear, he said again, "I said shh.."  
  
"Harry please." I started getting shivers; goose bumps were all over my arms.  
  
"Don't be scarred, baby." Harry brought his hand down to my thigh, moving it up under my skirt.  
  
"Stop! Harry what's wrong with you?" I tried to push his hand away.  
  
He looked at me, right in the eyes, and I looked back. The iris.the color...it was blue. His eyes were blue. Silvery-blue. They looked like Malfoy's.  
  
Malfoy's POV  
  
She saw my eyes.I knew it. She was gaping at me. I shot up off of her and went over to the fireplace, my back facing her. Damn!  
  
There was silence for a while, and she came up behind me. I saw her head, looking up at me, behind my shoulder.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know! I."  
  
"You're not Harry." She replied.  
  
"Yes! Yes I am." I said quickly.  
  
"Um.no. Harry, your eyes don't change color like that."  
  
"What are you talking about?" I lied.  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Your eyes were very different."  
  
"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" I turned around, facing her.  
  
"They were blue!" She looked up at me.  
  
"They change from green to blue sometimes." I said.  
  
"They don't change to that silvery blue, that we know only rests in the eyes of Malfoy, Harry. Quit trying to lie and tell me what the hell is going on, and why you just practically tried to rape me in the middle of the fucking common room!" She rose her voice.  
  
I looked down and gave a slow sigh. I brought my hand up, rubbing the back of my neck. I looked behind her at the couch and took her hand.  
  
She sat down, "Will you tell me now?"  
  
I sat with her, "I don't know how it happened."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I wanted to get you back for the thing that happened in the carriage." I really didn't mean to come out and say that right away. I looked up at her.  
  
Her eyes were wide. "How'd you get into his body?" She figured; it wasn't very hard.  
  
"That's the part that got me lost. I don't know. Last night, I went to bed, thinking about how I could get you back, and I came to the conclusion that I needed to get close to you." Why was I telling her everything?  
  
"Gee Thanks." She told me.  
  
"But.I woke up this morning, in his body. I hadn't done anything. I never knew that there was a way that I could get into his body. If I had, I wouldn't have known how."  
  
"So I see Harry's stuck in you?"  
  
I nodded. She sighed. "I'm surprised I haven't tried to kick your ass again, yet. How are we going to get you both back to normal?"  
  
I smiled. "I don't know. We'd have to go to Granger for that one. She knows everything."  
  
"Nice to know how you feel about her, but we're going to have to wait. She and Ron are still at the game, and it's started probably only thirty minutes ago." She trailed off, thinking.  
  
I smiled again.something was wrong with me. "Gives me time to enjoy being in here, while I still can." Wow.  
  
She looked up at me and smiled. Her eyes started to close a little bit. "I'm sleepy."  
  
I looked around. For some reason, I didn't want her to go up and sleep in the girls' dorm. I shifted around to where I was laying, on my side, on the couch. I led her to lay in front of me, he back up against my chest.  
  
I heaved out a sigh as I led my arm around her waist. I didn't want to pay her back anymore.  
  
"Malfoy?" She asked.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
I know it's barely mid-afternoon, but goodnight." She told me.  
  
"'Night, babe." I told her.  
  
We slowly fell asleep, her, wrapped in my arms.  
  
A/N!!! :: Awww.tear. 8( Thanx for da reviews. Keep readin'! 


	5. Continuing on the Same Day

Switching Places  
Chapter Five ~ Continuing On the Same Day  
  
OK people.take a break. Thanks for all the reviews so far. And thanks to those of you that have been harassing me to get this chapter up n running. :) Lately, a few of you email me and ask to be notified when the story gets updated. So here's what I'm going to do: If anyone wants to be notified as well, just simply email me (dsfreak@ev1.net). I'll save all of your email addys and tell you when the newest chapters have been posted! See ya. Keep reviewin!  
  
Ron's POV  
  
Hermione and I were walking to the Gryffindor common room. The Slytherins lost! It was so funny! Even Hagrid was laughing! Wait till I told Harry.  
  
Hermione said the password and we walked into the room. We were ahead of the others.  
  
When we got to the middle of the room, Hermione stopped. "What's wrong?" The look on her face looked as if she were saying 'Aww look, Ron. A baby.' I mumbled to myself.  
  
"Now THAT is cute." She said. I looked over to where she was looking. There, on the couch, Harry and Anna were curled up in each others arms, asleep.  
  
"Mushy shit." I said. Hermione glared.  
  
"What? Geez. I asked Harry if he liked her and he said no. What a busy little liar."  
  
"Liar, Ron? Busy?" she asked.  
  
I pointed at them, "Do you have any idea what they were doing during the game? They planned it. They stayed to.ew.." I giggled.  
  
"Oh that's disgusting, Ron! I know Anna's not like that." She shook her head.  
  
"Apparently she is." I told her.  
  
She rolled her eyes and walked of to the bodies on the couch. She started to softly shake Anna. "Anna. Anna wake up."  
  
When she slowly woke, her eyes fluttered open and she mumbled.  
  
"Morning, sweetie." I told her with a small laugh.  
  
She looked up at me, squinting from the light. She looked behind herself at Harry and said, "Malfoy wake up. Malfoy."  
  
My eyes went wide and I blinked a few times. "Did you just call him Malfoy!?" I asked her. I looked at Hermione "Did I hear correctly or did I not?" She nodded.  
  
I looked back at Anna, "Are you okay, Babe?"  
  
She rubbed her eyes and shrugged. She started to get up from the couch. When she did, Harry started to wake up. When he did, I said, "Well hey, Lover boy."  
  
Hermione and Anna raised their eyebrows at me. "What?"  
  
Harry rubbed his face and mumbled. He sat up on the couch. Others were just getting into the room.  
  
Harry's POV (AN: It's 3:30am, Sorry if I start writing all.hehe...yea.)  
  
Slytherins had to play against Hufflepuff in Quidditch. Do you think I'd actually let him when? After what he did? Heheh no I wouldn't. I made him lose, the crowd seemed very amused, except the Slytherins. Mr. Malfoy looked pretty pissed though, and Flint.  
  
We got back in the locker room to change back into our robes. "Malfoy!" Flint called. Great. I didn't really want to talk to anyone right then.  
  
I turned and faced him, "What?" The other teammates we surrounded behind him.  
  
"You just wrecked everything! Basically, strike one. We can NOT afford to lose any games after what you just did. We need the world cup. You got that?" He asked.  
  
I nodded, "Sorry."  
  
"Don't do it again." He told me, and they all went and changed.  
  
I looked at 'my' robes. Changing was officially disgusting.  
  
And.I was worried. I didn't know if Anna was ok. Every time I flew by the Gryffindors, I saw everyone except for Malfoy (me) and Anna. If he did anything to hurt her.  
  
Anna's POV  
  
I took a quick shower. There wasn't really anything to do, but study with Hermione, and I obviously was NOT in the mood to thinking right then. I was getting kind of hungry. Malfoy and I slept through lunch, so dinner wasn't coming for a few hours.  
  
I was laying my head down on the table, sitting next to Hermione, skimming/reading the book she had, when Ron gave a loud sigh. "I'm hungry!"  
  
"When are you not?" Hermione and I asked him at the same time.  
  
"But there's.NOTHING.to do."  
  
I brought my head up and looked around at all the other people in the room, "Go play chess or something."  
  
Harry and I have played that 5 times already! I'm actually going to the library." he said.  
  
Random people stopped in silence and stared at Ron. Shocking, eh? Never has he gone to the library, alone, before.  
  
Ron looked around and slowly turned to Harry, "Wanna go, Harry?"  
  
He hesitated, but Malfoy got up and followed Ron to the door.  
  
After a silence, in our area in the room, I looked over at Hermione. "Hey Mione?"  
  
"Mm?" She looked up from her book.  
  
"Um.something fishy has been goin on lately."  
  
"With Harry? Oh I know. Ron wouldn't shut up about a convo they had-"  
  
"No.that's just it. It's not Harry. Hermione, lat night, out of no reason, Harry switched places with someone. I wasn't asleep with Harry on the couch earlier; it was Malfoy. Harry's in his body."  
  
She stared, "OK we're going to have to find out something about getting them back to normal, but after what Malfoy did, why cuddle by the fire?"  
  
We laughed a little. "I don't know. All of a sudden, he started getting all rough, and I looked in his eyes. They were the color of Malfoy's. He told me about how he wanted to get me back for leaving him in the carriage. He said he didn't do anything towards the switching thing..He's starting to be really.really." I trailed off.  
  
"Sweet." We both said at the same time.  
  
"That's not a very common Malfoy move, there." She told me.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Well, I'll ask Professor McGonangall about this little.switch, I guess I should say."  
  
I gave a sigh, "OK. Thanks."  
  
"Mhm, but I feel sorry for Harry." She laughed, "But he gave Slytherin a loss against Hufflepuff."  
  
I tried to keep in my laugh. "That's.funny." We started laughing.  
  
"Well, wanna go down to the library and see what the boys are trying to break?"  
  
"Sure. Malfoy's been having suffer being called Harry." I laughed again.  
  
"Again, I feel sorry for Harry." She smiled.  
  
WOOP! The time is..4:05am. Go me :) I am.VERY, VERY tired. My eyes are closing on meh. ~Hil 


	6. It Takes Time

Switching Places  
Chapter Six~ It Takes Time  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Anna and I had gotten to the library. Professor McGonagall was there, so I took that time to ask her about the situation.  
  
"Oh dear. I remember it happening a few years ago. There was nothing we could do, but wait. Silly that it had to be Potter and Mr. Malfoy, but you can go and tell your classmates that these things just have to take time." She told me.  
  
"Thank you Professor."  
  
"Miss Granger." She replied with a smile, and went off.  
  
I turned around and went over to where Ron, Anna, and, now, Malfoy, were. Anna went to tell Ron about the 'changing' while I asked Professor McGonagall for info.  
  
"Okay what did she say?" Anna asked me, looking away from Ron, who was staring at Malfoy.  
  
I laughed. "She said that all we can do is wait. It's happened before, a few years ago."  
  
"Hmm." Anna said, "We gotta go find Harry."  
  
I nodded. "Let's. It's time for dinner, anyway."  
  
We headed to the Great Hall. I walked next to Ron, who was next to Anna. Malfoy was on the other side if her.  
  
I listened in on what Ron was whispering to Anna, "So you fell asleep with him on the couch? Malfoy?"  
  
She nodded, "What about it?"  
  
"Um.that right there." He said, pointing out what he'd just said before. "Rude, conceited, Malfoy."  
  
"He's not conceited, Ron. You don't even know him." She quietly hissed back at him.  
  
He snorted, "Whatever. Think twice when he tries to hurt you." He said and looked off.  
  
She glared at him and looked back over at Malfoy. He looked back at her. I could see small pain in his eyes. He'd heard Ron. I didn't know why he would be hurt about something like that. It's his fault that he acts the way that he does.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
I sat down at the Slytherin table to eat dinner. I needed to try to talk to Anna again.  
  
Just as the thought came into my mind, the group had walked through the doorway. The others kept walking, but Anna stopped, beckoning for me to come over to her. I got up and headed of, making sure not a lot of people were noticing, though, most of the guys in Slytherin thought I, meaning Malfoy, was working on getting Anna in bed or something. Other than that, what Slytherin boy wasn't? She was beautiful.or at least I thought so..Bet that wasn't the exact word that came to their mind though.  
  
I shook my head as I walked. I fallowed her around the corner. She turned around and looked at me. "Harry."  
  
"Oh thank god you know.. What's Malfoy done to you so far? Are you okay?" I asked quickly.  
  
"It's okay, Harry. It's okay. I'm just fine. Just, at first, he started feeling up on me-"  
  
"That's it." I turned to go over to him.  
  
She grabbed my arm, "Harry! He's not like that anymore. He's.different.."  
  
"OH PLEASE." I yelled and grabbed her face into my hands, "Anna this is Malfoy we're talking about. Malfoy! He can NEVER be sweet. He'll jump you again. You can't trust him!" I stared her in the eyes.  
  
"You don't know him like I do! None of you do, and you never will!" Her eyes started to water a little.  
  
"Oh, Anna, I know him! I've known him since the first day that I got here. Years ago! I've known him, longer than you have! You transferred here from America! You've barely known him for.how long? Not even two years!" With my head tiled slightly forward, our heads were so close that our foreheads were bearly touching. "You're not like us, baby. You're not. He could do ANYTHING to you. Don't you see?" I whispered to her.  
  
She started completely crying, "So what, Harry?! Two years is a long time! Just because I get along with him in just two years and after four, you STILL haven't, it doesn't mean you have to go off and pull the father thing on me. Why do you care about my relationship with everyone in this school? And another thing, just because I'm from a different country, and my accent isn't as strong as yours, it doesn't mean that I'm different from all of you."  
  
I dropped my hands and my head came back, away from hers. My eyes started to burn. "It doesn't mean that I don't have the right to care about you."  
  
"You don't have to make sure that everything I do is right though! Watching my every move.." She lowered her voice.  
  
"I don't watch your every move!"  
  
"Every time I take a glance at you, I catch you looking off!" she answered.  
  
I sighed, "So what if I just look a little bit? I don't watch you, Anna. At least I don't follow you around like that lot that of fifth and six years does. I just.I care about you.a lot. Okay? I really care. I don't care about anyone like I care about you." Geez I said 'care' too many times in just three sentences.  
  
I felt myself slightly turning pink, and she smiled a little with a sigh. "Harry.you're like a brother to me-"  
  
I cut her off, "I know that."  
  
"Harry will you just let me talk?"  
  
I didn't say anything. "Since the day I transferred here, you, Hermione and Ron were so welcoming to me. When I got picked on, you were always there for me when Ron wasn't. You and Ron were there when that sixth year was harassing me, and when he tried to practically kill me, you two were there to stop him. As you know, I'm an only child. I've had that empty spot inside me. I wanted so bad to have a brother, or, something. You and Ron just feel that spot, Harry."  
  
I looked down.  
  
"Harry, I know that if I ever thought about you in any other way, it's hurt our relationship, and I don't want that to happen. You're so special to me. I don't want to hurt anything, or mess anything up. I need up to stay in that place in my heart, for me. OK?"  
  
My eyes started to water. What would anyone say when they walked by and saw "Draco Malfoy" crying?  
  
"Yeah.I guess." I said and nodded.  
  
"K." she gave me a hug. "Let's go eat now, huh?"  
  
"OK.. See ya later I guess." I told her.  
  
"Later." She walked passed me.  
  
I grabbed her am. "Anna."  
  
She turned around, "Yeah?"  
  
I kissed her cheek, gulped, and look down at the floor. I sighed a 'Later', and walked passed her into the Great Hall and to the Slytherin table.  
  
Way to go me.. I knew she's never like me. I'll just have to stick to the little 1st year teenies that fallow me around because I'm Famous Harry Potter. I finally fall for someone, and she actually doesn't like me. I mean, I'm not bragging, but when all these girls like me for living through a curse, I don't see why Anna doesn't like me. She's not like all of them. That's why I do like her. 


	7. I'm Not Harry

Switching Places  
Chapter Seven~ I'm Not Harry  
  
Malfoy's POV  
  
After dinner, Anna and I headed up to bed, right behind Hermione and Ron, who were talking up a storm, thinking we were listening.  
  
When we turned a corner, I came face to face with myself; with Hermione and Ron talking, they hadn't noticed.  
  
"Anna." Harry replied.  
  
"Harry." She said back.  
  
".Malfoy." He said to me, Anna glared at him.  
  
I gave him a nod and looked off.  
  
We stood there in silence for a while.  
  
"It's getting late. Night, Harry." She told him and gave him a quick hug.  
  
"Goodnight, Anna."  
  
She turned and started to walk the other way. I started to fallow her. "Malfoy?" Harry replied right after I turned, "Don't hurt her okay? Be.good with her. She's.special to me." he looked down.  
  
"I.I know you think I would, but I wouldn't do anything to hurt her." I told him.  
  
"I see. I believe you." he looked back up. "I guess we better go."  
  
"Yeah." I really hadn't had much to say to him.  
  
"See you, I guess." He said.  
  
"See you."  
  
We went our separate ways and I went to catch up with Anna. As we made our way up the spiral staircase, she sealed her hand into mine, lacing our fingers together.  
  
After we'd gotten into the common room Anna ran up into the girls dormitories to change into her nightclothes, as did I; the boys dorms were empty.silent.  
  
Anna's POV  
  
I came out of the dormitory and saw Malfoy sitting on the couch fiddling with his wand. (AN: Lmao, those of us that have slightly dirty minds, out there; that sounds pretty...wrong, huh? .) His face had a very.agitated look. I started going down the stairs as I asked, "Whatcha doing?"  
  
He looked up, "Oh um.theres a.spot on my wand."  
  
I laughed. "A spot. What kinna spot?"  
  
"Yeah and it's bothering the hell out of me. I don't know what kind." He looked back down and started scratching at it rapidly.  
  
"Aww why didn't you ask me to help? I could've used one of those spot remover charms."  
  
"Because I already asked Granger to do it and she couldn't get it off."  
  
"Hermione." I corrected him.  
  
"Sorry. Hermione."  
  
"Better. Now, let me see it."  
  
"Draco you've been trying forever. Hermione couldn't even get it. Just let me tr-"  
  
"I SAID I'VE GOT IT!" He yelled, few people walking in starred at him.  
  
I gaped and stepped back once. He looked around at the people. "GO TO BED ALREADY!"  
  
"Dr.Harry." I stuttered, trying to get out the right name.  
  
"WHAT?" I turned sharply to me.  
  
My eyes were wide. I looked at everyone behind him and whispered to him, "At least try to act like Harry-"  
  
"I'M NOT HARRY!" he continued yelling. I stood still, completely shocked at what he had just shared with everyone in the room.  
  
The crowed gasped, which made Malfoy turn to them. "THAT'S RIGHT! YOU HEARD ME! I'M NOT POTTER!"  
  
They stared at him blankly, confused.  
  
"YEAH. AND HE'S OVER THERE STUCK IN MY BODY. DID THAT MAKE SENCE TO ANY OF YOU!?"  
  
No one responded, just stared. He continued, snapping, "SO GO TO BED ALREADY!" A few of them jumped, but they all quickly went up the stairs, some whispering to one another. Since he had his back facing me, I leaped for the stairs. He turned and grabbed my arm. "Accept.you." Hunger started growing in his eyes.  
  
I stared up at him. All that was going through my head was, 'What in the hell happened to him?' This was just the way he was acting in the carriage on the way here. There was no telling what he was going to do this time.  
  
"Now.I think we need to go take a visit with my fellow Slytherins." I thought back about the older guys in the higher years, and what they did to me in the past.  
  
"Follow me." He turned and walked towards the entrance, but I stayed put. He looked at me and started coming back. "Did you, or did you not, hear what I just told you?" He gave me his pissed look and pointed his wand at me.  
  
"Mobiliscorpus." I knew this. If I wasn't going to move myself, I knew he would. It was the Mobilicorpus Spell. The word you use to cast it, isn't exactly the same as what it's called, but in his mind, and with his wand out at me, he had forced me to move, follow him.  
  
He went through the painting entrance, and waited for me, in which, I had to come anyway. After much walking, we, well he, made it to the Slytherin Entrance, and for some reason, I knew it. I had never seen it before.  
  
In the painting, was a man. He looked slightly down, "Well good evening little Gryffindors. Why are you here?" He asked sharply, obviously seeing out Gryffindor patches on our robes. I gave him thanks, mentally, even though he couldn't hear it.  
  
Draco spoke up, "I've been turned into this disgusting thing, while Potter is in my body, in by bed, with my clothes, and I'd like to have a few words with my fellow Slytherins."  
  
The man glared, "And just what might the password be?"  
  
They both looked at me, and Draco threw his hands over, covering my ears, and whispered the password to the man. Taking his hands down, he gave me one last glare, and the painting opened.  
  
"Good luck, Sir." The painting told him.  
  
"Thanks." With that, I started following him, at his right, into a dark, glowing room.  
  
"Potter! Morrison!" I turned my head sharply over and saw about four or five guys lounged all around on a few sofas and chairs.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait!" Draco stopped and put a hand up. "I'm not Potter. I'm Malfoy. We got switched a few days ago. I swear. Haven't you noticed me, well, my body, acting strange at all?"  
  
The guys stared at the both of us, then a tall brunette one spoke, "Well you lost the Quidditch game, of course you've been acting weird. So that was Potter?"  
  
"It still is Potter, Ryan. And this," He pointed out himself, "is disgusting. I've had to shower in this."  
  
"OK no more. That's wrong. Very wrong." He walked over, and stopped in front of me, "But what might this little princess be doing here? With you?" He gave me a grin, and the others started to crowd around me. I wanted so much to shudder and run my ass out of there, but I couldn't.  
  
"That's why I'm here. I think we might just need to borrow one of the rooms." I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He glared hungrily at me again.  
  
"Oh.she hasn't been acting straight again? That's very bad, Miss Morrison. Very naughty." Another tall guy, only with blonde hair, stood just at my right, looking down upon me, with the same grin on his face, that the others did.  
  
"Well technically, she hasn't been naughty, but there was this dirt spot on this ugly little thing." He held up Harry's wand, "She offered to help, but she just doesn't take no for an answer now does she?"  
  
I heard some evil laughs come out of the two guys that were behind me. They were all staring me down, so I looked at the floor.  
  
"Take your robe off." Draco ordered, quickly taking of the Mobilicorpus Spell.  
  
I did as I was told, and he took it, with my wand inside, and threw it onto one of the couches. I wish I hadn't worn the shirt that I was wearing, on this day. It was slightly tighter then few of others, so it showed some of my little curves and, obviously a lot larger things that the guys didn't have, because they started to stare down at me more.  
  
The one known as Ryan spoke up, "You have a nice one here, Malfoy." bringing his hand up to my face.  
  
Draco laughed, "Yes I know, but she's mine."  
  
Ryan touched my cheekbone, and caressed down to by chin, dropping his hand down at his side. "Yes well.you two can use my room. It's a pity that those stupid Gryffindors don't have a lot more rooms for people.  
  
Draco grinned at him and turned; facing the stairs, "Follow me." I did so. There was no hope of me running. Even without magic, all of those guys would've stopped me. 


	8. In The Room

Switching Places  
Chapter Eight~ In The Room  
  
This chapter's got some rather fresh stuff in it. My friend showed me a link to this site, though I don't remember it at this time.that had all these spells, charms, and potions, ECT. I think it's great. There was a spell that some of you probably haven't heard of, that was in Chapter Seven. I didn't make it up; I got it from the site. There're also a few that will be in this chapter that I got from the site as well. There are more potty words in here, and this is where the R rating comes in. You have been warned. Enjoy. Keep reviewing.  
  
No Ones POV  
  
Malfoy led Anna into Ryan's Empty room. "Go to the bed." He ordered her as he magically locked the door.  
  
Anna plopped onto the bed and looked around the room. "What exactly are you going to do to me, Malfoy?" She glanced at him.  
  
"Aw. I'm Malfoy now? Not Draco?" He gave her a sad puppy look for the hell of it.  
  
"Why would I call a bitch by its real name?" She said, satisfied, but then he slowly came up to her, and lunged a fist towards her face, giving her a small cut on her bottom lip in return.  
  
She inched her head up and looked at him, wiping some of the blood off. He gave a little nod and reached over and turned the light off. It wasn't completely dark, with the light coming from the window, "Want to try to bitch at me again?" She had no reply. "Very good." He said as he took his robes off and laid them on Ryan's trunk.  
  
They stood, and sat, there for a few seconds, until he shoved her back completely on the bed. She stared at him in shock, barely making out his face, as he climbed onto the bed, on top of her.  
  
He stared down at her, "You just had to go and piss me off, didn't you, Little Anna? I didn't need help with that stupid wand." He said and grabbed her face with one hand.  
  
She started shaking a little, "This won't hurt at all, Morrison." He said and kissed her roughly. She shut her eyes as she felt the sharp pain in her lip, and gave a quiet squeal.  
  
He brought his hand up under her shirt, grabbing her, squeezing her; her eyes shot open. When she did, though it was Harry's body, she could see Malfoy's cold silvery eyes, staring back at her.  
  
He ended the kiss, and she sunk under into the pillow, gasping for breath.  
  
"See? It wasn't that bad." He replied, gasping with her. She stared sharply up at him.  
  
Then, he sat up, straddling her waist, and took his shirt off. Anna stared, though she couldn't really see the features of his chest in the dark. He brought his hands to her sides, running them up her shirt. When he brought them under her bare back, he brought her up, and took her shirt off, revealing her strapless bra, and threw the two shirts on the floor.  
  
Giving her a push back onto the bed, he took her hands, putting them close to each other, and pulled the up towards the head of the bed, in the middle. "Leave them there."  
  
She sat there, as he crawled to the foot of the bed, and mumbled something. All of a sudden, she couldn't tell if they were chains or ropes, but her hands were tied to the bars at the head of the canopy-like four-poster bed. She gasped as he put his wand back, and got back on top of her.  
  
He brought her into another fest of forceful kisses, his hands exploring all over her body, this time, shoving his tongue passed her lips, and into her mouth, wrestling with hers. He started working his hands down to her thighs, and up her skirt, doing all the same that he had done earlier that day, on the couch in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
He started kissing down her neck, biting here and there. She started taking in heavier breaths. As odd as it was, it was already embarrassing enough for her to have to expose as much skin to Malfoy that she already had done right then, but he wasn't done. He was hungry for a lot, hungry to do something terrible.  
  
He rose up slightly, tucking his hands under her back, and moving them down. He started working with the zipper in the back of Anna's skirt, and after a few struggles, it finally cooperated, and he slipped it off, throwing it onto the floor.  
  
Anna shivered from the cold. She was so scarred, yet there was nothing that she could do. He was bigger than her, stronger. And plus, she was chained to the bed at her hands.  
  
Then, Malfoy layed on his back next to her, and started to un-do his pants. Anna only stared up at the ceiling, though he stared at her, evilly.  
  
All that was left were her undergarments. His right hand slid from her waist, down under the strap of her underwear, and onto her bare hip. She shivered. "Malfoy please.we're not even fifteen." She pleaded as he got back on top of her.  
  
"Draco, Damnit. Draco. And did I say I cared about how old we were? No I didn't. Now you're going to enjoy every minute of this." He whispered the last sentence in her ear.  
  
She heaved in a shaky sigh and bit her bottom lip. If she ever enjoyed anything that was about to happen in this moment, I'd be because he put a spell on her to make it happen. This event was going to be hiding in her dreams forever, possibly for the rest of her life.  
  
Malfoy reached behind her back and started to un-hook her bra, but then all of a sudden, he started to shake. It wasn't like any ordinary shake. It was very unusual, and he wouldn't stop. Anna's eyes widened. She stared, and then he just.collapsed onto her, his head resting on her shoulder. 


	9. The Switch

Switching Places  
Chapter Nine~ The Switch  
  
Harry's POV  
  
I had fallen asleep back in Malfoy's bed. I couldn't really tell how long, I was asleep. But when I woke up, I was lying on my stomach, and it felt like I wasn't laying completely on the bed, but on a small body, which was laying on it.  
  
All of a sudden, I could feel glasses on my face. I knew I didn't fall asleep with them on, nor did I fall asleep laying on what seemed to be a girl.  
  
I shot up and looked at the person. It was Anna. Her hands were tied at the head of the bed. She stared at me with her wide, big, blue eyes. I looked a little lower down and noticed that she wasn't wearing a shirt, nor her skirt.  
  
"Oh.god. Anna what happened." I asked her as I looked around for my robes, to un-tie her. When I found my wand, I reversed the spell and dropped the wand back onto my robes. I crawled back over to her.  
  
She didn't respond, but dropped her hands.  
  
"Anna, baby, speak to me." I sat up on her.  
  
As if her eyes couldn't get any bigger, they did. "H.Harry?"  
  
"Yes, baby, what happened to you?" I repeated.  
  
She threw her arms around my neck and started bawling her eyes out. I just layed there holding her.  
  
"He was going to rape me, Harry! He put me under the Mobilicorpus Spell and he led me back here, into the Slytherin common room. We actually got passed that guy in the painting." She panted and continued. "And when we got in there, there were about five guys all laying on the couches and everything and Malfoy told them the story about you and him switching and then he asked one his friends if he could use his room. He told him we could, and all the guys started crowding me and made me take my robe off and then Malfoy brought me up here and." She stopped, taking in heavy breaths, crying.  
  
"God Anna.I'm so sorry. I told you I wouldn't let anything happen." I started rocking her back and forth. "I'm so sorry, baby."  
  
She continued crying. We sat there for a while, until someone started banging on the door.  
  
"Malfoy locked it with the wand." Anna said into the silence. I got up, grabbed my wand, went over to the door, and turned the light on. When I unlocked the door, I opened it. When I did, Malfoy was standing there, with a very pissed look on his face.  
  
We stared at him, and I hear Anna take in a breath. "You said you wouldn't hurt her." I told him.  
  
"That was before I got pissed." He told me with a glare.  
  
"What in the hell did she do to you?!" I yelled.  
  
"Well there was a smudge spot on your bloody wand and I was trying to get it off. Your little Granger friend even tried to help me, and it didn't work, so Morrison over there tried to help me." He nodded towards Anna and continued, "When I said no, she kept on and on, so I got pissed. Did that satisfy you enough, Potter? Cause It's the truth. It's what happened."  
  
I couldn't handle it. I dropped my wand and took a lunge for Malfoy, punching him in the jaw. He flew off to the side, running into the dresser. He turned his head, holding his jaw, glaring at me.  
  
"You two are much rather alike." He shoved me at the shoulders, and I flew back, "Did you ever take into consideration that you two could be related?" He asked as he tried to hit me again. I grabbed his fist, and threw it down.  
  
"We can't be related Malfoy." I said, shoving him back, "We have nothing alike. And she doesn't have an accent." I shoved him again, and he ran his back into the wall. He took another swing, hitting me in the nose. I fell to the floor, and got right back up, feeling for blood.  
  
"Harry." I heard Anna say, still on the bed.  
  
"I'm fine." I told her.  
  
"I'm glad I'm back in my body, Potter." My little princess was actually turning me sweet. We can't have none of that, now can we? My father, family, friends, probably everyone, would be very, very, pissed."  
  
All of a sudden, he gave me another shove, with a lot of force, and a lot harder, and I fell to the floor. Malfoy started to lunge for Anna. I tried to grab for his leg, to trip him, but I couldn't reach. I had to recuperate. I had a lot of pain in my head, from hitting the wall.  
  
When he got over to her, he stood at the side of the bed, not getting on it, and hit her hard across the face. She screamed, and he just stared at her, as if he suddenly didn't know what he had done. I jolted for him.  
  
Right before I could reach him, he fell to the floor, staring blankly at the wall. I stopped, looking at him, back at Anna, and back at Malfoy. He breathed, and Anna was breathing shakily.  
  
I went over to her and held her face in my hands. She had two cuts on her bottom lip, but one of them looked like it was from a previous time. "Are you OK? I mean, I know he hit you, and it hurts, but other than that, are you OK?"  
  
She nodded, and moved her eyes over to Malfoy. He was still staring at the wall.  
  
Malfoy's POV  
  
I just hit her. I didn't mean to. All of this started over that little smudge. All of a sudden the anger cleared my mind, just after I hit her. I had just gotten pissed over something small. I almost raped her. I took it too.too far. I was so confused.  
  
I held my face in my hands. I started to cry. The both of them sat there in silence. I didn't care. I just couldn't believe what I had just done. I looked up at Anna. Potter shuffled around. I ignored it. "Anna."  
  
"Don't SAY anything to hey Malfoy." He told me.  
  
"Wa.wait." Anna tried to say.  
  
Harry stopped and she continued. "Why.why'd you stop? And fall to the floor like that?"  
  
My head flooded with things to say. I didn't know what to tell her. "I have no idea of what I've just done, Anna."  
  
Harry gave a sort of sigh and looked away, but Anna gave me a look that meant to continue.  
  
"I.I know this was all over his wand. And when I didn't want you to help me, I got really mad. I didn't think that I'd take it this far though." I said shakily and began to huh my legs to my chest.  
  
I saw Anna start to get up. "Anna." Harry told her, "What are you doing."  
  
"I know what I'm doing." She told him and came to me on the floor, sitting on the shin/knee part of her legs.  
  
I don't know what to say to you." She said as she brought me into a hug.  
  
"Anna what are you thinking!" Harry asked her, his eyes widening. I just looked into Anna's hair.  
  
"Girls get pissed like that sometimes, Harry! I don't think they go as far as rape, but I know for a fact that some can just carry on and fight with someone for no apparent reason."  
  
"Malfoy's not a girl now is he?" He asked her.  
  
She tried to let go, from the hug, but I just held onto her. She looked down at me, and then just looked away, as she had been doing before.  
  
"No, Harry, Draco isn't a girl, but guys can get pissed off, too. Don't you recall, at dinner, getting extra pissed at me, because I called him sweet?" She called me sweet? I just sat there and listened to them argue. I didn't want to get into their mess.  
  
"I DID NOT." He paused.  
  
"Well?" She asked him.  
  
"Yea I do."  
  
"OK then. You obviously had no reason to do so, so I think you and Draco are even in that case."  
  
"Anna I didn't just try to rape you, like he did!" He told her.  
  
"He was angry! But you know what?" she asked him.  
  
"What?" he snapped.  
  
"You have no faith in him, just as I pointed out at dinner. Minus what he has just done, and the incident in the carriage, the whole beginning of this year, I have seen the most sweetest side of Draco that I haven't seen in my entire life. I don't want to go throwing it away like that."  
  
"I can't believe you! This is bullshit."  
  
"Then I will repeat this.again. 'Just because you've had rough times with him, and this is the forth year in a row, it doesn't mean that I have to feel the same way, like you do. I've only known him for about two years, Sure we got off to a rough start, like he does with you guys, still, it doesn't make me the same as you. I see him differently'."  
  
Then there was another phase of silence. "I'm going to go see how it feels to lay in my own bed now." He said, with nothing else.  
  
"Yeah. Goodnight." was all Anna told him. I said nothing, nor did he respond to what she had said.  
  
He slammed the door, and I turned to look at Anna, "Anna.really.I'm so sorry about all that I did."  
  
She hushed me, putting her finger up to my lips. "It's OK Draco. I just didn't think you'd try to rape me over a little smudge."  
  
I whispered, "God I'm sorry."  
  
"Shh." She told me, sitting fully up on her knees. I looked up at her, shuffled around, and sat in the same position as she was.  
  
I gulped, scooting closer to her. Our bodies met, touched together, and I took her face into my hands. She looked at me, bit her bottom lip, and placed her hands on my arms, near my elbows.  
  
I brought one of my thumbs underneath her chin and brought her face to tilt up. We both inched closer and our lips met. I felt the warm sensation soar through my body as we sat there, connected.  
  
She kissed me back, and we continued more passionately. I started to slide my tongue into her mouth, as did she. I brought my hands down to her neck.  
  
Not even a minute passed, before the door burst open. Anna and I parted, and we looked.  
  
"OK dude." It was Ryan, "That Potter kid just marched out of the common room. Well, I don't know if it was Potter or not, but.who the hell are you?" he asked, looking at me.  
  
I laughed. "I'm in here now."  
  
"Ohhh. You don't seem too pissed anymore, and you two look.rather busy so.I think I'll go." He said closing the door.  
  
I looked back at Anna and she looked down at the floor.  
  
"I think you might need to go to bed." I told her, trailing off.  
  
"We both do." She said.  
  
I stood up, helping her to do the same. She took my hands.  
  
I just looked into her eyes. She blinked a few times, and I brought her into a hug, wrapping my hands around her waist. She held onto the biceps- part of my arms.  
  
We sat there for a second, and a single tear fell down my cheek. I breathed out into her hair, saying, "God I know it hasn't even been three days, but I love you so much."  
  
I felt her neck on my chest as she gulped, "I love you, too Draco."  
  
I sighed heavily and hugged her tighter.  
  
A/N: GOOD LORDY I loved this chapter.I wrote it with a mushy song playin in mah CD Player :} Nick Carter.I Need You.-cough- I love that song :\ But anyways.if you didn't noticed yet, we're almost done with the story. I find it a relief. Weight off of my chest, cause I'm writing well over ten fan fics. I have writer's Block on about two or three so I'm, now, probably down to ten-even fics.heh. 'Few more things: Keep reviewin please. Thanks to all of those that already have. It's been great. Last thing, to those that have IMed me on Aim, and Emailed me: Yes. I know I should Post other stories up on the site, and I will. Just as soon as I get more chapters done on them. So If I get stuck on one, I can just keep posting the other chapters that I've already written, so you don't all have to wait as long. Some that I write, though, will be put on FanFictionPress, because those certain categories that they belong in, got taken off, about a year ago, so be sure to check in on that site, too! See ya peoples. 


	10. Change of Plans

Switching Places  
Chapter Ten~ Change Of Plans  
  
Anna's POV  
  
I made my way into the common room the next morning. When I left from the Slytherin common room the night before, I took the things that Harry had left, and snuck into the boys' dormitories. Harry was asleep, so I just layed his things on his trunk and went off to bed.  
  
The funny thing was, he was looking at his photo album. I mean, that wasn't the funny part, but the page that it was opened to, there was a picture of his parents. His dad was holding him, but his mother was holding a little baby girl. She looked younger than Harry did, almost as if she were a newborn. Harry didn't have a sister, though. And it made me think back to what Draco had said, when he and Harry were fighting. He'd said: 'you two are rather alike. Did you ever take into consideration that you two could be related?' I don't remember why he said it though, and it was bothering me, but Harry was right; I don't have an accent like they do.  
  
And another thing, my parents that I lived with my whole life, moved to England with, aren't my biological birth parents, or so they say. They said that my birth parent had gotten shot to death in a local diner, and that I was at home with a baby-sitter at the time.  
  
Those thoughts rushed out of my mind as I stopped in the common room. Everyone, meaning Ron, Hermione, and Harry, with the exception on Dean, Seamus, and Neville, was waiting for me on the furniture, and down on the floor.  
  
"You ready?" Ron asked, standing up. The others looked over at me, and did the same.  
  
"Yep." I replied.  
  
Hermione smoothed out her skirt, and I looked over at Harry. He smiled. I smiled back, and decided I was going to ask him about the pictures, and the little girl, later.  
  
We left the common room, in our big pack. I stood to the side, next to Hermione. I'd told her and Ron about last night, already, and I was pretty sure that they had told everyone else. So I didn't say anything about it.  
  
As we were on our way to the Great Hall for breakfast, we started heading passed the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. I looked, hoping to see Draco there, and to my luck, he was. He was just heading out to leave for the Great Hall, with all of his Slytherin friends.  
  
I really didn't want to yell his name to get his attention, but he saw me, so he said something to his crowed, and jogged over.  
  
"Hey." I told him with a smile. He stopped he and brought me into a hug. Hermione noticed, so she started to slow down her walking pace.  
  
"Sleep good?" he asked me.  
  
"Mhm." I told him, taking his hand. "You?"  
  
"Great." I smiled and we caught up to Hermione, and then with the others.  
  
When we got into the Great Hall, Everyone except Draco went to the right, to go sit at the Gryffindor table. I really wanted to sit with him, but there was that one problem; I wasn't a Slytherin.  
  
Draco looked down at me, and Hermione stopped, "Anna, you coming?"  
  
"I don't know." I looked up at the head table. "I think I want to go ask Dumbledore about the rule about sitting at your table with your houses." I told her. She looked at Draco.  
  
"Go for it." She told me. I nodded, looked at Draco, and made my way across the long isle to go ask.  
  
When I finally got there, I looked up at Professor Dumbledore and said, "Um.Professor?"  
  
He looked down into his half-mooned glasses and said, "Yes.Miss Morrison."  
  
"Um." I stuttered, "I was wondering. When I got here, for the first time at Hogwarts, you never really said anything about having to sit at the same table at every event, with your same house; you never said that it was a rule." I paused and looked at him again. He nodded for me to continue, "But.in my opinion, I find it to be rather.well rather racist, only, it's not against race, but against Houses. So.I think I should say, I find it rather.House-ist. Did.that make sense?" I looked from him, to Professor McGonagall, then back up at him.  
  
"Yes Miss Morrison, it did. And I don't recall telling you that it was a rule, either. The only reason why I find that it would be suitable for each of you to sit at the tables like they are now." He looked around at the room full of students, "is on the first day, so that the first years can tell who all is in what house, and where to go when they are sorted, just in case they aren't used to looking at the house badges on the robes."  
  
"Yes, Sir, I understand that.  
  
"But you are very outspoken, Miss Morrison, just as your parents were." He smiled down at me.  
  
I spoke up again, tilting my head off to the side, "Professor, do you think.that maybe, after breakfast, I could have a word with you about that?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
I nodded and smiled, "Thank you, Professor."  
  
He nodded, and I turned to go back to everyone to tell them what he said, but I stopped and turned back around. "Did you say it was OK to the.sitting at the other tables thing?"  
  
He smiled, "No I didn't, but yes it is OK, and I'll mention that to everyone."  
  
"OK." With one last smile, I turned and headed back to the others.  
  
"He said he'd say something to all of them about it." I told Draco as I had gotten to him. Hermione went to go sit with the other Gryffindors.  
  
"K." He smiled.  
  
With McGonagall's help, Professor Dumbledore got the room's attention. "It has come to my attention, and to the mind of one of our students," I smiled, with a nudge from Draco, "that I never mention a rule to any of you, about always having to sit at the same table, with your house, even when there is not a special event going on. She pointed out, and I find it remarkable that I didn't see this before, that it is almost a stage of racism, as it is not of race, but of house."  
  
I looked around at the people. Some looked at me, because they had seen me walk up there to talk to him. And some were looking at Draco and I both. One: because we were never seen standing near each other because we were in different houses, and Two: the exact fact that we were in different houses, set as an example of what Dumbledore was pointing out.  
  
"I will end this by saying: There was no official rule about sitting at the same table throughout the year. It was never written as one, but over all these years, it became the usual. So you may all sit wherever you please. Only except the first day or two of the year, so that children in their first year, can get the hang of who is in their houses, and get used to accepting the deal about House badges being on the robes." He had finished.  
  
I looked up at Draco, and then looked around to see if anyone would change tables. It was completely silent, and I was guessing that I had to be the first. People were looking around, mostly at me.  
  
I looked at the others at the Gryffindor table, mostly at Hermione. She sat in thought for a few seconds, the stood up with her tray. I smiled as she headed over towards me. When she reached us, Draco led the way, with me behind him, and Hermione behind me.  
  
Everyone's heads followed our moves as we got to the Slytherin table. Then, one by one, three or four people from each house, got up and exchanged tables with a few others, then more people started getting up. Finally, almost half of the people in the room were walking from one end of the Great Hall, to the other. Hufflepuffs were moving over to the Ravenclaw and the Gryffindor table; Ravenclaws going over to the Slytherin and Gryffindor table; Slytherins going to the Ravenclaw table, and very few Slytherin girls moved over to go sit with very few girls at the Gryffindor table.  
  
I looked up at Dumbledore with a smile on my face. We'd done it. Harry and Ron and come over from the other table and sat across from Hermione and me. I was sitting in between Hermione and Draco.  
  
I watched as the guys filled their plates with a bunch of food. "You know."  
  
Hermione looked over at me and laughed, finishing my sentence, "the food is still going to be there by the time you finish what's on your plate." 


	11. Talking With DumbledoreThe End

Switching Places  
Chapter Eleven~ Talking With Dumbledore  
(Last chapter for a long, long time, you guys. Getting too corny.)  
  
After breakfast, I'd still remembered that I wanted to talk to Professor Dumbledore about Harry, the picture, my parents, and a few other things. Our first class of the day was going to start in about thirty minutes, but Dumbledore said that I was excused from it, if our meeting carried on passed the beginning of class, which was good because I had a lot to say. I wanted to know a lot, too.  
  
I stepped into his office and walked towards Fawks, petting him, and got his soothing hum noise in return. I smiled and took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk.  
  
Then the gargoyle staircase began to turn again, and Harry and Dumbledore came in. I was really getting a funny feeling about it, now that Harry was in the room.  
  
Harry sat in the other chair, next to mine, and Dumbledore sat in his, "I thought that maybe you would prefer Harry here with you when you heard what I had to say, when you heard it."  
  
I nodded to show that I understood. With the help of Harry, I told Professor Dumbledore about the previous days of the school year, and I told him about the night before, with the photo album.  
  
Dumbledore sat still, and a smile crept onto his face. "You are always finding out something new every year, you know."  
  
I smiled, "But we haven't found anything out, Professor." I looked at Harry.  
  
"Well, yes of course, but the answer I'm about to give you is pretty much out in the open. When you, Miss Morrison, went into the boys' dormitories, you did, of course, see that picture." My heart started racing, "And that little girl in the picture, was indeed, you."  
  
I looked at Harry and bit my lip and he continued, "They, Lily and James, Harry's parents, were your biological parents." My eyes went completely wide, and I looked at Harry again, back at Dumbledore, Harry again, then back at Dumbledore. I stuttered, "I-I.oh god."  
  
I knew the story about how Harry had became considered famous, and everything, "Um.one more thing, Professor." I trailed off.  
  
He gave a nod and I continued, "Where was I at.when everything happened? And when Harry got that scar and everything?"  
  
"At the time, your mother was with you in the bathroom, giving u a bath, I suppose. She left to go check on Harry, and that was when Lord Voldmort had come. When he turned on Harry, and the curse backfired, as you probably already knew, he fled, so he didn't know you were there, nor did he know about you."  
  
"I see." I looked at Harry again. I had no idea it would all come to this.  
  
"Is there.anything that either of you wish to ask me?"  
  
We both shook out heads, "Well.off you go then." He said as he went somewhere in the back of the office.  
  
Harry and I stood up. We stood there for a minute, then at the same time, we went to each other and embraced each other in a long hug. I was too shocked to cry. And then there was Draco, it seemed as if he knew it all along, but he didn't.  
  
Harry and I parted, "I guess you're no less then nine months younger than me." He told me.  
  
I gave a little laugh, "Yeah I guess."  
  
There was a slight pause, "I dread saying this, but we better get to class."  
  
"Yeah." I told him as I reached down and got my book bag off of the floor, as did Harry. 


End file.
